When I Met You
by Jong Kyudo
Summary: Chanyeol yang tengah kebingungan mencari objek-objek yang difoto untuk perlombaan tiba-tiba menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah menangis di ruang musik. Chanyeol kemudian merasa pensaran dengan masalah yang dialami Byun Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun ia pergi. dan Chanyeol pun mengalami banyak hal yang tak terduga. Baekyeol slight! Krisbaek. RNR Please :)


**When I Met You  
**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Jong Kyudo

rated : K+

Pair : Baekyeol!

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s),

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, romance ngga mutu

**BUKAN PLAGIAT!**

Cast : EXO

genre : Romance, Friendship, drama

**Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

sore itu terdengar langkah-langkah kaki yang menggema di lorong sekolah yang sepi. sumber suara langkah tersebut semakin lama semakin mendekat. meskipun begitu, derap langkahnya tak terasa terburu-buru atau pun teralu lambat.

tak beberapa lama terlihat sosok yang menibulkan suara langkah tersebut mendekati sebuah ruangan milik sekolah terelit di Seoul, SM High School. _namja_ yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu berhenti tepat ruang musik. _N__amja_ manis itu tampak ragu-ragu untuk membuka pintu putih tersebut. rasanya sangat enggan untuk membuka. akan tetapi ada perasaan lain yang menyuruhnya untuk segera membuka pintu ruang musik sekolahnya.

dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggerakan tangannya, menekan kenop pintu putih ruang musik dan memasukinya.

**When I Met You**

Park Chanyeol, _namja_ tinggi nan tampan itu sudah berkali-kali menghela nafasnya berat sembari memegang kamera DSLR nya. gigi-giginya yang selalu ia pamerkan ketika tersenyum kini tampak seperti menghilang begitu saja tertelan dengan wajahnya yang frustasi.

tak hanya itu, ia hanya berjalan terseok-seok tak tentu arah di lorong sekolahnya yang sepi.

'_Apakah semua murid sudah pulang?_' Batinnya sambil memandang sekitarnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Hhh...apa yang harus aku lakukan, lusa kan hari terkahir!" Ucapnya jengah sambil mengacak-acak rambut dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan lain memegang kamera canon hitamnya.

_namja_ itu juga terus merutuk. terkadang mendumal sebal. perasaannya pun makin frustasi.

hei, bagaimana mungkin dia tak frustasi? besok dia harus mengumpulkan foto untuk dilombakan dalam kompetisi fotografer terbaik nasional. dia juga sudah mengumpulkan formulir mengikuti acara lomba tersebut.

_aisssh!_ ini semua karena terlalu banyak ujian mendadak dan tugas sehingga dirinya tak sempat mencari objek-objek yang akan dibidik dan dikirim nantinya.

"_Aisssh!_ Chanyeol _babo!_" rutuknya untuk kesekian kali.

_namja_ tinggi itu terus berjalan mengitari lorong sekolah tanpa tahu arah dia akan pergi kemana. sungguh! dia harus secepatnya menemukan suatu objek lalu membidiknya dan segera mengirimkannya pada panitia perlombaan.

tapi kenapa? kenapa sampai sekarang dia tak ada inspirasi atau pun ide atau pun tempat-tempat yang menurutnya terdapat _chemistry_ untuk dibidik?

akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja langkahnya berhenti di tengah-tengah lorong ketika mendengar suara aneh merasuki telinganya. mendadak dia seperti mendengar sebuah suara yang melantunkan bait-bait lagu yang terdengar pilu.

_Beolsseo __neon__ nareul tteona ni maeummajeo tteona_

_Tto mommajeodo tteonaneunde_

_Kau bersiap tuk meninggalkan ku, hatimu meninggalkanku_

_Dan tubuhmu juga meninggalkanku_

_( __**Davichi Don't Say Goodbye**__) _

oh baiklah, sekarang dia merasa paranoid. suara yang ia dengarkan terdengar tak begitu jauh dan menggema, membuat dirinya seperti tersengat listrik lalu merinding. dan bisa ditebak, pasti sumber suara itu berada di ruang musik.

apakah yang menyanyi di ruang musik itu murid SM High School atau ...

"_Aissh_! Chanyeol! apa yang kau pikirkan? mana mungkin hantu!" Hibur _namja_ jakung itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

'_Sebaiknya aku cek saja_' pikirnya lalu meyakinkan diri melangkahkan kaki ke arah ruang musik yang mungkin hanya berjarak 10 kaki dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

_Nan __molla__ neol jabeul bangbeobeul jom_

_Nuga naege malhaejwoyo_

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menahanmu, beritahuku caranya_

_Siapa yang bisa mengatakan padaku?_

_( __**Davichi Don't Say Goodbye**__) _

meskipun semakin ia mendekati ruang musik, ia semakin merasa takut, perasaan penasarannya lebih besar. dia ingin tahu siapa gerangan yang masih di ruang musik dan menyanyi lagu sedih semacam itu.

Hingga akhirnya sampailah ia di depan ruang musik. dan benar, suara itu memang berasal dari ruang musik. suara nyanyian seorang _namja_ terdengar jelas di telinganya sekarang. menyanyi dengan suara sedih, belum lagi nada juga liriknya yang menyiratkan rasa kepedihan, makin membuat Chanyeol merasakan bila si penyanyi _namja_ di dalam tengah di landa rasa lara.

'_Masuk tidak ya? tapi aku penasaran!_' Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir.

hendaknya tangan sudah berada dia atas kenop. tinggal ia tekan kebawah pasti pintunya terbuka.

namun mendadak ia urungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

diliatnya ada seperti kaca di pintu bagian atas. ah! Chanyeol kan tinggi, tinggal berjinjit sedikit pasti akan bisa melihat si penyanyi bukan?

akhirnya ia sedikit menarik kakinya ke atas, berjinjit, lalu matanya menatap tepat di kaca. Kemudian bola mata tersebut bergerak-gerak menulusuri isi ruangan di dalamnya dari luar. hingga akhirnya mata Chanyeol menemukan sosok manusia yang tengah berdiri di sebelah piano. menyanyi dengan suara indah juga tak ketinggalan bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

oh! tunggu dulu, _namja_ itu apakah menangis? Chanyeol kemudian membuka mulutnya sedikit kaget. dan jujur saja, ia sepertinya mengenal sosok _namja_ itu. bukankah ia Byun Baekhyun? teman satu kelasnya? kenapa dia belum pulang? malah berada di ruang musik, menyanyi, lalu menangis?

_Oneulbam geu malmaneun marayo_

_Wae nal beorigo ganayo_

_Na maeumi apa gaseumi apa_

_Nunmul cha ollayo_

_Ajigeun annyeong urin andwaeyo_

_Neon geu ibeul deo yeoljima_

_Annyeongirago naege malhajima_

_Jangan katakan itu malam ini_

_Mengapa kau pergi meningalkanku?_

_Hatiku sakit, dadaku sakit_

_Airmata terus mengalir_

_Kita belum bisa mengatakan selamat tinggal_

_Jangan kau buka bibirmu lagi_

_Jangan katakan selamat tinggal padaku_

_( __**Davichi Don't Say Goodbye)**_

banyak pertanyaan yang kemudian memasuki otak Chanyeol saat ini. dan jujur saja, Chanyeol tak begitu mengenal Baekhyun. yang ia tahu hanya Baekhyun itu adalah seorang _namja_ pendiam, tak banyak bicara, jarang tersenyum juga sangat mengerikan. entah kenapa saat _namja_ itu berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, entah itu dikelas, di kantin, di mana pun mereka bertemu, pasti si Chanyeol merasakan aura begitu gelap dari sosok Byun Baekhyun. tapi anehnya, Kris Wu kakak kelas juga seorang kapten basket di sekolahnya mau-mau saja menerima _namja_ manis terkesan _freak_ tersebut (padahal dia sendiri juga _freak_).

Akan tetapi sekarang masih tetap Chanyeol sangat penasaran dengan satu hal. Kenapa _namja_ di dalam ruangan musik itu menangis terisak? Belum lagi tangisannya semakin kencang saja. Membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih iba. Sepertinya Baekhyun juga sudah menghentikan nyanyiannya dan _namja_ manis tersebut sudah tak kuasa mengeluarkan suara merdu dengan nada serak akibat tangisan.

Chanyeol kemudian menimbang-nimbang dan berfikir keras. Perlukah ia membuka pintu ruang masuk tersebut dan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke dalam ruangan?

Tapi kalau difikir-fikir kembali, sepertinya itu sangat konyol. Hei! Mana mungkin ia tiba-tiba masuk, merangkul Baekhyun, menghiburnya, sok tahu dengan masalah yang di alami Baekhyun sekarang. Kemudian berkata Baekhyun pasti melewatinya? Wah! Baekhyun nantinya tidak akan terhibur, malah dia pasti akan memukul Chanyeol, atau pun memarahi Chanyeol karena ikut campur masalahnya. Atau bahkan Baekhyun menangis lebih kencang karena takut tiba-tiba ada orang sok kenal sok dekat mencoba menghiburnya. Yah walau mereka sendiri satu kelas.

"Wah dia mau keluar!" Gumam Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan langsung menarik kakinya segera menapak sempurna di lantai yang sebelumnya berjinjit. Kemudian segera berlari di dekat tembok menuju arah belokan tangga.

Sedikit mengitip, dari balik tembok, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan mata masih sembab menutup pintu ruang musik perlahan. Tak beberapa lama, Baekhyun juga mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Ponsel.

_Namja_ tinggi yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dengan diam hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun yang mungkin kini sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya kemudian melenggang pergi menjauh dari pintu ruang musik.

'_Mau kemana dia?_' Batin Chanyeol penasaran.

Beberapa detik Chanyeol sempat berfikir. Dilema melanda pikirannya. Harus kah ia mengikuti sosok teman sekelasnya? Tapi, itu kan bukan urusannya bukan?

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya bagaimana?" Pikir Chanyeol ketika hati malaikatnya mulai berbicara dan menyalurkan aspirasi kedalam pikiran _namja_ tinggi tersebut.

Dan setelah lama ia berfikir, akhirnya dengan keputusan yang sangat matang juga kekhawatiran yang entah datang dari mana, ia pun berlari kecil tanpa meninggalkan suara untuk mengikuti arah Baekhyun. Siapa tahu dengan mengikuti Baekhyun ia bisa menyelamatkan temannya itu dari kegundahan hati. Padahal ia sendiri tak yakin, untuk apa sebenarnya mengikuti Baekhyun apabila ia tak berniat menghampiri _namja_ kecil nan manis tersebut? Khawatir? Kasihan? Entahlah. Yang jelas sekarang, Chanyeol mirip seorang _stalker_ dari Byun Baekhyun yang kini posisi mereka sedang berjalan menuju halte bus dekat Sekolah.

_Namja_ jakung itu kemudian berdiri sedikit jauh dari Baekhyun yang duduk menunggu bis di halte. Lihatlah, mata _namja_ yang tengah duduk di halte itu terlihat begitu sendu, membuat tangan Chanyeol tergerak untuk memegang kameranya. Diarahkan lensa pada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam dengan menunduk. Dan …

**KLIK**

Tombol bidiknya ia tekan tanpa suara atau pun flash dan itu ia lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun sendiri.

Ahh…Chanyeo, kenapa kau terlihat seperti _Paparazzi_ sekarang.

**When I Met You**

Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mengusap wajah ketika hendak membidik sosok _namja_ manis nan mungil tersebut secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Chanyeol juga melihat Baekhyun yang terus mengusap kasar bagian pelupuk mata pertanda bahwa _namja_ mungil tersebut masih meneteskan air mata.

Chanyeol mengetahui, ketika Baekhyun tengah duduk sendirian di sebelah kanan yang berjarak 1,25 meter darinya sembari memandangi pemandangan ramai ruko-ruko di balik kaca. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol sendiri yakin, bahwa Baekhyun tak benar-benar memandang pertokoan dibalik cendela tersebut. Lihat saja bila pandangannya kini tengah kosong.

'_Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan _namja_ itu?_' Batin Chanyeol heran sembari masih memandangi sosok Baekhyun yang seperti kehilangan jiwa.

Dengan masih banyak pikiran juga beribu pertanyaan di kepala _namja_ jakung itu, ia tak menyadari bahwa bis sudah berhenti. Tatapannya masih terjurus pada sosok Byun Baekhyun yang kini bersiap untuk berdiri. Sepertinya otaknya masih belum mencerna apa yang terjadi ketika Baekhyun mulai turun dari bus dan berjalan meninggalkan halte tempat bus tersebut berhenti.

Chanyeol masih mengamati Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh dari balik kaca bis. Melupakan tujuannya untuk mengikuti teman sekelasnya tersebut. Dapat ia lihat muka suram Baekhyun membawa tas ranselnya lemas. Juga mata masih terlihat sembab. Sungguh membuat Chanyeol merasa kasihan setengah khawatir.

Hingga akhirnya otaknya kembali sadar ia masih berada dalam bis ketika alat transportasi kebanggan negaranya itu mulai berjalan kembali perlahan, untuk mengantarkan penumpang yang lain menuju daerah baru berikutnya.

Seketika Chanyeol terhenyak dari duduknya dan langsung berdiri.

"_Ahjussi_! Berhenti! Aku mau turun!" Pekiknya heboh dengan suara dalam dan beratnya. Membuat Penumpang lain terkejut-kejut, dan tentunya supir bis itu sendiri. Lelaki paruh baya di hadapan setir itu harus rela merem mendadak bus yang ia gunakan mencari nafkah sehari-hari untuk berhenti karena teriakan Chanyeol yang cukup keras.

Akhirnya Chanyeol, si pelaku utama pembuat masalah di bis itu harus menerima sumpah serapah para penumpang juga si supir. Namun nampaknya _namja_ yang tingginya gila-gilaan itu tak peduli. Ia malah berlari turun dari bis dengan tergesa-gesa. Mengabaikan pandangan maut penumpang lain di dalam bis dan segera berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang banyangannya mulai menghilang.

**When I Met You**

Chanyeol mengamati sosok Baekhyun yang duduk sendirian sudut _coffee shop_. Tempat duduknya juga tak terlalu jauh dari depan Baekhyun sendiri. Ia juga mengamati sosok _namja_ manis itu dengan menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan buku menu _coffee_ terkadang ia juga sempat menarik kamera DSLR nya kemudian mencari _angle_ yang tepat untuk membidik momen yang pas dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tengah memandang luar candela dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu Chanyeol juga membidik sosok Baekhyun yang tengah menyesap kopi panas tanpa gulanya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari '_Apa dia tak merasa pahit?_' Batinnya heran sambil memandang Baekhyun yang masih menyesap kopi panas tersebut tanpa gula. Hei! Apakah Baekhyun kini tengah mati rasa?

"Tuan, Tuan pesan apa?" mendadak sebuah suara menganggetkan Chanyeol dari kegiatan mengintip juga memotret kegiatan Baekhyun diam-diam yang ternyata berasal dari pelayan wanita dari kedai kopi. Chanyeol kemudian cepat-cepat memandang sang pelayan itu lalu mematikan kamera DSLR nya dan memandang buku menu dari kedai tersebut kemudian tanpa pikir panjang menjawab, "Aku pesan _Frappe_!" dengan cepat tanpa tau kopi macam itu kemudian menyunggingkan senyum kudanya ke arah pelayan tadi.

"_Nde_, mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap si pelayan kedai wanita itu dengan ramah lalu membungkuk sopan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memamerkan deretan giginya seperti orang bodoh sebelum akhirnya _namja_ jakung itu mengembalikan ekspresi seriusnya lalu melirik sosok Baekhyun yang kini tengah memandang sosok _namja_ yang berjalan ke arahnya. Seketika Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

"_Omo_! Kris _Sunbae_?" pikirnya menyadari siapa _namja_ yang dipandangi Baekhyun dan _namja_ tak kalah tinggi dari Chanyeol tersebut tengah berjalan menuju meja Baekhyun. Ketika pandangan Kris dan Chanyeol bertemu, cepat-cepat si Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit kedai kopi, sok tak tahu apa-apa. Sedangkan Kris? Ia tidak peduli dengan sosok Chanyeol disana. Bahkan sepertinya ia tak ingat memiliki _hoobae_ seperti Chanyeol. Raut mukanya juga tetap dingin meskipun sudah duduk di depan Baekhyun, kekasihnya sendiri.

**When I Met You**

"Jadi,_ hyung_. Kau menyuruhku kemari kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah datar, meskipun hatinya masih terasa seperti diiris-iris. Layaknya kedatangan Kris kali ini membuatnya hancur. Berbeda dengan pertemuan-pertemuan mereka sebelumnya yang membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Tidak seperti sekarang. Sangat kontras.

Kris menghela nafasnya berat, memandang wajah Baekhyun sedih. Namun itu malah membuat Baekhyun sendiri merasa lebih pedih dan hatinya terbelah menjadi dua.

"Aku tahu _hyung_, kau tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi bukan? Karena kau tak mencintaiku lagi." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyum. Lebih tepatnya senyum pahit.

Kris pun hanya bisa memandang Baekhyun bersalah. Ucapan _namja_ manis barusan sangat tepat menusuk Kris. Mampu memojokannya seperti orang bodoh. Meskipun itu adalah kebenarannya.

_Namja_ berwajah dingin itu memang sudah tidak mencintai kekasihnya sendiri. Meskipun sedikit masih ada, itu pun lama-lama sudah terkikis.

"Jadi, ucapanku benar kan Kris _Hyung_?" Tambah Baekhyun lagi, makin membuat Kris semakin terpojok. Seakan-akan lidah menjadi kelu, Kris hanya bisa terdiam.

"Katakan kalimat itu _Hyung_!" Lagi, Baekhyun menambahkan, dengan masih senyuman pahit melekat di bibirnya. "Katakan kau tak mencintaiku lagi, dan meminta putus dari ku!"

Kris pun terhenyak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang terakhir. Apa? Harus kah ia yang mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan? Kenapa tidak Baekhyun saja? Karena Baekhyun lah orang yang tepat mengatakan kalimat tersebut! _Aissh_! Kris merasa benar-benar menjadi pihak paling jahat di seluruh dunia sekarang.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, hanya bisa tersenyum. Itu pun ia lakukan agar air mata di pelupuk tidak akan jatuh. Dia harus kuat di depan Kris. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah dan dianggap pihak yang mudah dibodohi oleh cinta. Setidaknya ia harus menahan untuk menangis sampai Kris mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan yang sesungguhnya sangat tidak diinginkan oleh Baekhyun sendiri.

"A-aku…." Kris pun akhirnya membuka suaranya dari sekian lama. Meskipun begitu, ia tak tahu, kalimat apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Jujur, ia seperti tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat yang diminta oleh Baekhyun. Lihat saja, tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin. Keraguan mulai menggrogoti hatinya. Takut bila menyakiti _namja_ manis yang tengah duduk menanti sebuah kalimat _simple_ yang mungkin saja bisa membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Namun Baekhyun sendiri masih tetap tersenyum. Menanti sebait kalimat pembunuh hatinya sebentar lagi.

"_Mianhae_ Baekhyun-_ah_" Kris pun menghembuskan nafasnya berat sembari menatap Baekhyun tak tega, "A-aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Lebih baik kita sudahi hubungan ini."

Hancurlah sudah hati Baekhyun sekarang. Seakan menjadi butiran-butiran debu yang hilang dihembus angin. Meskipun begitu sakit, air mata tak kunjung jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Baekhyun kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu ia hembuskan perlahan dan tersenyum.

"_Gurae_..Aku mengerti. Kita berpisah sekarang. Semoga kau mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa kau cintai dan orang yang kau cintai itu, mencintaimu lebih dariku." Tutur Baekhyun lembut dan sedikit nada bergetar yang ketara dalam ucapannya.

Lalu _namja_ manis itu berdiri. Dengan senyuman masih tersungging di bibirnya, Baekhyun berdiri dengan segala bentuk kepercayaan dirinya yang masih tersisa meskipun hatinya benar-benar sudah terluka dan sekarat.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi _Hyung_" satu kali menunduk di depan Kris, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan _namja_ yang kini berstatus mantan kekasihnya sendirian, tanpa sekalipun menoleh kebalakang dan memohon untuk kembali, meski itu adalah satu hal yang paling diinginkannya saat ini.

**XXXX**

Hampir saja Chanyeol tersedak ketika mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang meminta Kris memutuskannya. _Ya Tuhan, tak sakitkah Baekhyun bicara seperti itu?_ Batin Chanyeol. Namun _namja_ yang tak kalah tinggi dari Kris itu kembali tertegun dan salut akan keteguhan Baekhyun. Kalau seandainya Chanyeol yang berada di posisi Baekhyun, belum tentu ia setegar itu. Kecuali kalau memang Chanyeol tidak memiliki rasa cinta terhadap kekasihnya. Tapi Chanyeol sangat tahu bahwa Baekhyun mencintai Kris terlihat sekali dengan sorot mata _namja_ manis tersebut. Apalagi sorot mata Baekhyun yang tersakiti sangatlah terlihat jelas.

"A-aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Lebih baik kita sudahi hubungan ini."

Kata-kata bernada bersalah dari Kris dapat di dengar oleh Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol sangat terkejut. Astaga! Benar-benar jahat sekali si Kris itu! Tapi kalau dia memang benar-benar tidak mencintai Baekhyun tentu harus jujur dan mengatakannya sebelum semua terlambat dan hasilnya penyesalan bukan?

Chanyeol kemudian membayangkan kembali jika menjadi sosok Kris. Tentu jelas ia tak sanggup mengatakan hal itu karena tak tega terlebih dahulu pada Baekhyun tapi hal itu pasti akan membuat hati Baekhyun semakin sakit kan?

"_Gurae_..Aku mengerti. Kita berpisah sekarang. Semoga kau mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa kau cintai dan orang yang kau cintai itu, mencintaimu lebih dariku." Terdengar kembali suara Baekhyun berbicara. Meskipun Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun bergetar, namun ia tetap salut kepada Baekhyun yang hebat memendam emosinya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi _Hyung_"

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melihat sosok Baekhyun yang beridiri, menunduk kepada Kris kemudian beranjak pergi. Tak cukup lama hal itu membuat Chanyeol berdiam diri. Ia rogoh saku blazernya, menarik lembaran-lembaran uang dari sana dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Sempat _namja_ tersebut melirik Kris yang berekspresi sulit diartikan. Mungkin faktor wajah _sunbae_nya itu dingin dan terkesan seperti orang yang mirip berfikir namun tak bisa ditebak jadi sulit untuk memahami apa yang dipikirkan Kris saat ini.

Jadi dari pada berpusing ria memikirkan Kris dan ia juga entah kenapa ingin menyusul Baekhyun –yah, sekarang pekerjaan baru Chanyeol adalah menjadi stalker dan juga paparazzi seorang Baekhyun-.

Segera ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat keluar _Coffee Shop_ lalu mencari jejak-jejak seorang Baekhyun yang masih membuatnya penasaran. Penasaran apa yang akan terjadi dengan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

**When I Met You**

Langit mulai gelap. Hawa dingin mulai dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang kini sedang berkeliaran di atas jalanan Kota Seoul. Termasuk juga dirasakan oleh Byun Baekhyun sekarang ini. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sangat enggan untuk segera pulang malam ini. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Seoul. Sebentar lagi dia akan segera pindah dari Seoul. Berkali-kali dia menghela nafasnya. Bayang-bayang kejadian tadi sore membuatnya menjadi seperti orang bodoh karena menahan tangis sejak tadi. Rasa sakit di hatinya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Ini semua gara-gara hatinya yang mudah dibodohi oleh cinta.

Ya, Kris mengkhianatinya. Padahal hubungan mereka hampir satu tahun. Namun Kris dengan mudahnya menghancurkan hubungan tersebut dengan jatuh cinta kepada orang lain.

Masih Baekhyun ingat, malam 2 hari yang lalu. Ketika ia melihat sosok Kris yang bergandeng mesra dengan sosok _namja_ lain di toko baju. Baekhyun berniat mengikuti Kris dengan penuh tanda Tanya dalam hatinya. Bukankah Kris izin keluar dengan _eomma_nya? Kenapa kini malah pergi dengan _namja_ lain dan sebaya dengannya.

Dan semua terlihat jelas ketika Kris menghentikan langkahnya bersama _namja_ itu di depan sebuah rumah. Tampak kedua insan itu saling mendekatkan diri satu sama lain dan berciuman mesra.

Betapa kagetnya Baekhyun saat melihat adegan _live_ di depannya. Kekasihnya sendiri mencium _namja_ lain di depannya. Oh astaga! Tak terbayang betapa sakit dan perih yang dialami Baekhyun, hingga membuat Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu yang tengah saling bertatap mesra.

"Sial!" Umpat _namja_ mungil tersebut ketika mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang membuat dirinya ingin menangis. Kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya di depan _zebra cross_. Ia ingat warna lampu untuk pejalan kaki berwarna hijau. Jadi ia memutuskan berjalan menyebrangi _Zebra Cross_ itu. Hingga akhirnya ia seperti mendengar sebuah jeritan seorang dan bunyi klakson mobil yang begitu keras.

Otaknya masih bekerja lambat. Jadi dia hanya terdiam. Memandang arah kanannya yang terdapat mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"Awas!" pekikan suara besar kemudian menyadarkan Baekhyun. Matanya membulat lebar. Sangat lebar malah. Ingin pula ia menghindar atau mundur kebelakang. Namun kakinya seolah-olah menjadi batu. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya bisa berdoa dan memejamkan mata. Menanti rasa sakit yang akan menghantam tubuhnya setelah ini. Namun yang ia rasakan setelah penantian singkat bukanlah rasa sakit. Melainkan rasa hangat. Tunggu? Hangat?

Baekhyun kemudian membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Mengerjap-erjapkannya dahulu. Ia pun kembali merasakan tubuhnya. Telinganya juga seperti mendengar sebuah suara seperti detakan jantung. Eh? Kenapa tubuhnya seperti menempel sesuatu? Perlahan dirinya memandang sesuatu yang menempel terhadapnya. Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah warna biru gelap yang mirip dengan warna seragam sekolahnya?

"_Gwenchana_?" Tanya sebuah suara yang diyakini seorang _namja_ membuat Baekhyun kembali terhenyak. Seketika ia mengangkat kepalanya mencari arah sumber suara yang dalam itu. Dan setelahnya ia malah melihat sebuah wajah berwajah tampan juga manis menjadi satu tengah memandangnya khawatir. Dan Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa _namja_ itu masih memeluknya. Cepat-cepat ia menarik dirinya dari_ namja_ itu. Namun malang nasib, kakinya kram dan ia tak siap dengan rasa sakitnya yang tiba-tiba.

Beruntung Chanyeol, _namja_ yang menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari maut yang akan menerjangnya langsung menahan tangan Baekhyun kuat dan membantu _namja_ mungil itu kembali berdiri dengan baik meskipun masih bisa merasakan sakitnya.

"_G-gwenchana_" Ucap Baekhyun sambil meringis memegang kakinya yang sakit. Kemudian ia perlahan-lahan membuka mata dan memandang sekitarnya. Ternyata banyak orang yang tengah memandangnya dan sosok _namja_ tinggi di depannya. Mungkin mereka juga terkejut dengan aksi menjelang maut Baekhyun tadi.

"Ah! Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit!" Ujar Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun sehingga mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun kembali memandang Chanyeol.

"_Ani, gwenchana_!" Tolak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis namun masih meringis menahan sakit.

"_Aissh!_ Kau ini. Pokoknya aku antar!" Chanyeol terus bersikukuh membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah meletakkan tangan Baekhyun ke bahunya dan memapah Baekhyun menuju taksi yang berhenti di dekat mereka. Sepertinya ada pengguna jalan lain yang berbaik hati menolong korban kecelakaan seperti Baekhyun.

**When I Met You**

Dengan pelan Baekhyun menggerakan pergelangan kakinya. Hm.. tidak sesakit tadi. Beruntung juga nasib Baekhyun hari ini. Setidaknya ia tak jadi mati meskipun ingin mati. Hhh.. omong-omong soal mati, ia jadi memikirkan hatinya yang sedang mati. Ia juga berfikir kapan hatinya akan kembali pulih.

Kembali Baekhyun menunduk menatap kakinya yang di perban. Kemudian menatap sekelilingnya.

_Aissh_. Lorong rumah sakit sangat sepi. Baekhyun mulai merasa paranoid. Apa sebaiknya dia pulang saja? Tapi tadi _namja_ jakung yang menolongnya menyuruh untuk menunggu di kursi tunggu. Sedangkan _namja_ jakung tersebut membayar administrasi rumah sakit.

"Bukankah nama anak itu Park Chanyeol teman sekelasku? Baik sekali denganku." Gumamnya pelan sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang masih nyeri hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Yo! _Kajja_ kita pulang!" Dengan cengiran lebar Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun layaknya sudah seperti teman akrab.

Baekhyun pun berdiri lalu menunduk sopan berterima kasih, "_Gomapsumnida_ telah menolongku"

Chanyeol kemudian mengibas-ibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, "Jangan seperti itu, kau berbicara padaku seperti bicara pada orang tua. Kita ini teman sekelas bukan! Oya rumahmu mana? Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

Baekhyun pun menggeleng pelan, "_Ani_, aku pulang sendiri saja!" lalu tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"_Ani ani!_ Aku akan mengantarmu. Nah,_ kajja_!" Chanyeol kemudian mendekati Baekhyun lagi, merangkul _namja_ yang lebih mungil darinya, lalu membantu Baekhyun berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah laku teman sekelasnya ini. Entah kenapa dia juga tidak bisa menolak kalau Chanyeol menolongnya dan mengantarkan dirinya pulang. Apalagi keadaan Baekhyun yang masih terpuruk karena cinta dan keadaan kakinya yang masih sakit membuat dirinya membutuhkan seseorang untuk di sampingnya. Yah cukup berjalan di sampingnya menemaninya tanpa tahu masalah yang sebenarnya ia alami dan membantunya berjalan. Untung saja Baekhyun juga mengenal sedikit sosok Chanyeol yang hyperaktif. Meskipun di sekolah mereka jarang berinteraksi, hanya saja lewat pandangan mata, Baekhyun menilai bahwa Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang supel, suka menolong orang lain dan bisa dikaterogikan murid pintar bergaul juga lumayan pintar dalam masalah pelajaran. Hanya saja kelemahannya adalah berisik.

"_Ya_, rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol disela-sela mereka berjalan untuk memberhentikan taksi keluar dari rumah sakit.

Bukannya di jawab Baekhyun hanya diam sambil merangkul Chanyeol. Ia hanya mengantupkan bibirnya dengan pandangan kosong. Tapi otak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan _namja_ jakung disebelahnya juga terdiam menunggu jawaban.

"Bisakah kita ke Sungai Han dulu? Aku ingin kesana sebentar" Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suara dan mampu membuat Chanyeol memandanginya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin kesana sebentar. Kau mau menemaniku tidak? Kalau tidak ya sudah, aku kesana sendiri!" Ujar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara galaknya.

"Ah, _ne ne_, aku akan menemanimu!" Jawab Chanyeol cepat yang entah kenapa langsung bicara setuju begitu saja tanpa berfikir panjang.

**When I Met You**

Chanyeol berjalan menuju sosok yang tengah duduk termenung di pinggir sungai dengan tangan membawa plastik penuh _snack_. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Pandangannya ia fokuskan pada Baekhyun yang tengah melamun juga pandangannya kosong. Mata Baekhyun juga terlihat berkaca-kaca yang artinya siap untuk melelehkan air mata.

Chanyeol kemudian menghela nafasnya dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau menangis, menangislah jangan ditahan." Celetuk Chanyeol dan hampir membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karena mendadak Chanyeol sudah ada di sebelahnya tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

"_W-wae_? Aku tidak ingin menangis. Kenapa harus menangis?" Sahut Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sok marah. Padahal nadanya terlihat bergetar seperti ingin menangis.

"Itu, matamu terlihat berkaca-kaca, juga nadamu sudah kelihatan!" Kata Chanyeol dengan santai juga menaruhkan belanjaan di pangkuannya.

"Sok tahu!" Ujar Baekhyun judesnya dan hanya bisa membuat Chanyeol terkikik geli.

"Sudahlah, menangislah. tidak mungkin ada orang yang tidak pernah menangis karena cinta!" Timpal Chanyeol lagi sambil memandang jauh di seberang sungai. Seketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menoleh. Sepertinya _namja_ itu terkejut karena Chanyeol bisa menebak apa yang dialami Baekhyun hari ini.

"_W-wae?_ Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun menatap kaget bercampur lucu ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja! Kau baru putus dengan Kris _sun_-ups!" Cepat-cepat Chanyeol menutup mulutnya memandang Baekhyun kaget. Sebenarnya kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri karena keceplosan. Astaga. Bisa-bisa ketahuan kalau dia mengikuti Baekhyun sejak sore tadi.

"K-kau?! Da-dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata. Sangat kaget ketika Chanyeol mengetahuinya. _Aissh_. Jangan-jangan dia juga tahu aksi konyol Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh tersenyum ketika diputuskan pacar. Dan malah dirinya yang meminta pacarnya untuk memutuskan hubungannya.

"Ehem… dari mana ya?" Chanyeol memulaikan aksinya pura-pura tidak tahu padahal sudah kelihatan dia sedang menutupi sesuatu.

"_Ya_! Kau mengikutiku _eoh_?" Tuduh Baekhyun jengkel sambil memukul bahu Chanyeol keras.

"_Ya Appo_!" Chanyeol meringis merasakan pukulan Baekhyun yang mantap di bahunya. Terasa sakit sekali.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya. Kemudian Memandang langit malam di atasnya alih-alih Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke seberang sungai. Tatapannya kembali sendu.

"Kau tahu, tak selamanya cinta itu membahagiakan. Ada kala kita harus merasa duka bila cinta tak berpihak pada kita, atau pengorbanan kita untuk cinta tidak berhasil atau lagi kalau cinta kita memilih pergi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang arah seberang sungai. Lalu mengulum senyum sendunya.

Oh, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan kata-kata itu? Tentu saja Chanyeol pernah patah hati bukan? Malah dua minggu yang lalu dia baru putus dari pacarnya, Do Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang di sudah lebih baik seiring berjalannya waktu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam. Dalam hati menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Tapi… duka itu pasti lama-lama akan terkikis dengan waktu. Meskipun waktu itu panjang. Tak selamanya duka merasuki kita bukan?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat kemudian tersenyum dan melanjutkan lagi, "Lagi pula cinta juga bisa membawa kebahagiaan bukan? Mungkin saja Kris _sunbae_ bukan milikmu. Dan kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik. Em..misalnya aku?" Chanyeol pun menyela candaan di akhir kalimatnya dan langsung menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Lalu Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol. Tatapannya sulit diartikan. Ia pun menggigit bibirnya. Mata juga kembali berkaca-kaca. Memang rasanya masih sakit, namun ada sedikit rasa lega menjalar di hatinya. Ah beruntungnya Baekhyun kini bersama Chanyeol yang menghibur hatinya meskipun di awal dia jengkel karena Chanyeol seorang pemaksa.

"_W-wae_? Kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol kemudian tergagap ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan air mata di pipinya.

"_Ya_! Kau bilang aku suruh menangis?!" Bentak Baekhyun di sela-sela tangisnya juga memukul Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya dan lebih keras.

"_A-appo_! _Ya_! Tapi jangan memukulku terus!" Bentak Chanyeol jengkel dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin menangis.

"_O-omo_! Kenapa kau tambah menangis?" tambah Chanyeol lagi tambah merasa bersalah. Namun Baekhyun tetap menangis. Menitikkan air mata dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan. Yah meskipun tangisnya masih sama kerasnya.

"Bo-bolehkah, hiks…aku pi-pinjam…bahu-mu?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol disela-sela tangisnya.

Chanyeol pun terdiam memandang Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"_Go_..hiks _gomawo_!" setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun langsung menaruh kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol. Dan langsung menangis kencang sambil menyembunyikan wajah di dada Chanyeol.

Begitu terkejut dengan aksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata melebar. Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba jantungnya mendadak bergumuruh hebat. Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengannya? _Aissh_! Semoga Baekhyun tidak mendengar jantungnya berdetak tidak normal itu.

Dan dengan ragu-ragu, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. Perlahan tangan besar dan sedetik bergetar karena gugup tersebut merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang rapuh. Awalnya Chanyeol menyentuhkan lengan dengan lengan Baekhyun, entah kenapa hatinya bergetar merasakan sensasi tersebut. Kemudian ia mulai benar-benar mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun agar _namja_ mungil tersebut lebih tenang.

"Menangislah sepuasmu. Tapi esok kau harus tersenyum." Ujar Chanyeol lagi masih dengan mengusap-usap lembut punggung Baekhyun lembut.

**When I Met You**

"Aku…besok akan berangkat ke Bucheon." Celetuk Baekhyun ketika dirinya dan Chanyeol menikmati minuman soda yang 25 menit lalu di beli Chanyeol di mini market dengan Sungai Han.

_Namja_ di sebelah Baekhyun itu pun menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "_Wae_?"

"Aku pindah kesana. Aku ingin kembali ke orang tua ku. _eomma_ku sakit keras dan beliau membutuhkanku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada sedih dan wajah sendu.

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Memandang Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Meskipun begitu ada salah satu sisi hatinya yang paling bawah seperti tak rela bila Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Hei! Mereka baru bercakap-cakap dan merasa dekat hanya hari ini saja. Meskipun satu kelas, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Sungguh!

_Aisssh_! Entah kenapa Chanyeol jadi merasa menyesal baru mengajak Baekhyun berbicara baru-baru ini.

Akhirnya Chanyeol masih tetap saja bungkam dan menatap sama dengan yang dipandang Baekhyun. Seberang Sungai Han. Mereka pun sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"_Gomawo_" Ucap Baekhyun kembali memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi, "Kau sudah menolongku dan menemaniku hari ini."

Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia memandang pemandangan seberang sungai yang menampakan warna warni lampu gedung-gedung tinggi maupun banguna-bangunan kecil.

"Jangan begitu, kita ini teman kan?" Sahut Chanyeol masih tersenyum cerah.

Baekhyun pun kemudian memandang Chanyeol, ikut tersenyum juga, setelah itu memandang seberang sungai lagi, "Kau tahu, aku tidak punya teman selama aku sekolah di SM High School, kalau pun ada teman, paling-paling hanya karena kepentingan sekolah."

"_Ne_, tapi sekarang kau punya teman kan?" Baekhyun kembali menoleh, ke arah Chanyeol yang memandang depan, "Itu Aku!" mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol tadi membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Kini senyumnya Nampak terlihat sangat tulus. Lihatlah sedikit kebahagiaan mulai merayap di wajah indahnya.

"_Gomawo_!" Ucap Baekhyun kembali dengan nada yang lebih tulus, kemudian dengan cepat mengecup pipi Chanyeol pertanda bahwa dia sangat berterima kasih pada orang di sampingnya ini. Meskipun harus menerima pipinya yang tiba-tiba berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus.

Sedangkan Chanyeol merasakan ada bibir yang tiba-tiba menempel di pipinya langsung melebarkan mata. Tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun telah mengecup pipinya. Oh! Astaga. Jantungnya berdetak tak normal lagi kan? Astaga! Dia jadi jantungan! Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan tangan menempel di pipi bekas kecupan. Matanya juga masih melebar kaget ketika menatap _namja_ yang salah tingkah di sebelahnya. Untung saja ini malam hari, jadi Chanyeol tak bisa melihat rona pipi Baekhyun yang makin merah saja.

"A! Kembang api!" Pekik Baekhyun heboh ketika melihat tiba-tiba ada kembang api yang bermunculan di seberang Sungai Han. Belum lagi munculnya sangat banyak dan warna-warni begitu indah dipandang mata. Chanyeol pun terkejut, dan makin terkejut ketika mendengar suara kembang api dan munculnya banyak kembang api warna-warni tersebut.

Cepat-cepat Chanyeol mengeluarkan kamera DSLRnya. Momen ini tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja. Meskipun dirinya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ada acara apa gerangan tiba-tiba ada kembang api begitu banyak? Tahun baru? Bukan. Ulang tahun kota Seoul? Bukan. Lalu? Ah! Masa bodo, yang penting ambil gambar dulu siapa tahu bisa digunakan lomba fotografi lusa. Begitulah yang saat ini dipikirkan Chanyeol. Menghidupkan kamera DSLRnya, lalu membidik objeknya yaitu kembang api di atas Sungai Han.

"Wah! _Kyeopta_!" Puji Baekhyun kagum dengan pemandangan indah di depannya. Langit yang semula hitam gelap kini dihiasi berwarna warni kembang api di atas sana. Belum lagi cahaya-cahaya lampu di seberang juga sangat indah. Hal ini makin membuat perasaan Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Chanyeol pun juga begitu. sangat kagum dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ia tak berhenti membidik gambar pemandangan nan indah itu. Sesekali ia tertawa karena sempat melirik wajah Baekhyun yang terlalu berlebihan melihat pemandangan kembang api dan mengejeknya. Dan sebagai gantinya, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendorong-dorong tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya. Lalu mereka pun saling berpandangan cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya tertawa bersama. Kemudian memandang kembali pemandangan menakjubkan tersebut dengan senyuman bahagia yang terpasang diantara mereka.

**When I Met You**

7 tahun kemudian….

Terlihat kini 2 orang _namja_ tengah berjalan-jalan di sebuah ruangan besar yang disangga banyak pilar-pilar yang juga besar. Hal ini makin membuat kesan ruangan tersebut terlihat megah dan mewah, belum aksen-aksen klasik juga tercium di ruangan ini. Di tembok-tembok tersebut terdapat banyak sekali pigura pigura dari ukuran besar hingga kecil. Pigura-pigura tersebut berisi foto-foto yang diambil oleh seorang fotografer propesional. Yah, bisa dibilang tempat ini adalah galeri fotografi. Suho dan Baekhyun, dua _namja_ tadi tengah berbincang-bincang ringan. Tak jarang mereka juga berhenti dari satu foto ke foto lain. Suho, pembicara sedang menjelaskan arti dan makna foto-foto berkarya seni itu kepada Baekhyun sang pengamat foto.

"Foto ini menunjukan ciri khas natural. Objek yang terlihat sangat jelas" Begitulah yang dijelaskan Suho pada foto seekor Kijang tengah memakan rumput yang hijau. Baekhyun hanya diam mengangguk saja. Ia telah puas melihat foto di depannya hingga akhirnya pandangannya berubah di pigora besar berisi foto yang sangat di kenalinya. Kakinya pun melangkah menuju foto itu. Meninggalkan Suho yang tengah menjelaskan foto sebelumnya hingga akhirnya sadar menatap bila Baekhyun sudah tak di sampingnya lalu berjalan cepat menyusulnya.

Baekhyun masih termenung memandang foto bernuansa malam di depannya. Terdapat pula kembang api warna warni menghias lagit malam di foto. Tak salah lagi foto ini diambil di Sungai Han. Dilihat juga tanggal pengambilannya. Tepat 7 tahun foto ini diambil.

"Ini adalah foto dari Park Chanyeol-_ssi_. Bukankah sangat indah? Foto ini menang dalam kompetisi perlombaan fotografi nasional tujuh tahun yang lalu." Celetuk Suho ketika mengetahui Baekhyun sepertinya tertarik dengan foto di depannya ini.

Lalu Baekhyun yang mendengar nama dari Si Pembuat langsung menoleh ke arah Si Pembicara dengan tatapan terkejut, "Park Chanyeol?" Tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya setengah heran.

"_Nde_, Tuan" Kemudian Suho pun terdiam. Memandang ke arah Baekhyun. Tepatnya mengamati wajah Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Lalu Suho kemudian menyadari sesuatu, "Ah! Benar. Bukankah anda adalah model dari foto karya Park Chanyeol?" Tambah Suho dengan nada senang seperti orang yang sedang ujian dan mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat.

"model foto?" Tanya Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti.

"Oh, mari, saya antar anda dengan foto yang saya maksud." Ujar Suho dengan ramah. Kemudian berjalan mendahuli Baekhyun bermaksud memberitahu jalan. Baekhyun pun yang masih terdiam namun akhirnya langkah pun tergerak menyusul Suho dibelakang.

"Ini foto yang saya maksud." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum memandang ukuran pigora yang cukup besar berisi foto seorang _namja_ manis tengah memandang sendu keluar candela. Terlihat sekali wajahnya manis itu seperti sedang terpuruk. Dengan jari-jari tangan yang tenggelam di penggangan cangkir kopi. Baekhyun yang melihat terbelalak dengan foto di depannya. Wajah di foto itu benar-benar dirinya! Tak salah lagi. Foto ini diambil ketika ia akan….putus dengan Kris. Dan saat itu Chanyeol, teman masa SMA nya ada disana. Apakah Chanyeol itu yang memotretnya? Atau Chanyeol yang lain?

"_Hyung_! Ada foto baru lagi!" Dan lagi, Baekhyun seperti sedang mengalami _déjà vu_ dengan suara berat nan khas yang memekik tadi, suara khas yang entah sejak kapan mulai dirindukannya. Segera ia moneleh ke arah sumber suara yang diyakini dari sesosok _namja_ yang menyelamatkan hidupnya, memberikannya sebuah kebahagiaan kecil yang bermakna.

Rupanya tak hanya Baekhyun saja yang menoleh, melainkan Suho juga menoleh ke arah _namja_ jakung yang mengenakan kaus kasual dan celana jeans

"_Ya_! Chanyeol-ah! Kemarilah!" Pekik Suho ke arah _namja_ yang tadi memekik.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Chanyeol yang masih berada di kejauhan.

"Sudah! Kesini saja! _Ppali_!" meskipun sedikit heran, Chanyeol, _namja_ tinggi tadi menuruti perkataan hyung sepupunya dan berlari mendekatinya.

Dan semakin dekat Chanyeol dengan dirinya, Baekhyun mulai melihat sosok jelas orang bernama Chanyeol itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya bergemuruh tak karuan ketika melihat sosok _giant_ tersebut. Apalagi wajah _namja_ tersebut juga tak berubah sejak SMA tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Ada ap-" Belum sempat Chanyeol menyakan tujuan Suho menyuruhnya mendekat, ia melihat sosok Baekhyun yang di belakang Suho. Matanya juga terbalalak kaget ketika menyadari siapa gerangan yang tengah berdiri di depan foto karyanya.

"Nah, Baekhyun-_ssi_. Ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Fotografer dari foto yang anda lihat barusan." Kata Suho kepada Baekhyun dambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. Dan kini semakin jelaslah siapa orang yang telah mengambil fotonya. Tak salah lagi. Dia adalah teman SMA nya. Teman pertamanya di SMA, teman yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, teman yang memberikanya sedikit kebahagiaan yang bermakna, teman yang entah sejak kapan sangat dirindukannya dan sering hadir di mimpinya serta teman yang entah kenapa bisa membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga seperti saat ini. Park Chanyeol.

"Park….Chan-yeol?" Panggil Baekhyun terbata dengan pandangan masih tertuju ke arah Chanyeol.

"Byun…Baek..hyun?" Tak beda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun sama-sama terkejutnya. Astaga, teman dulu yang ia kenal singkat sekarang berada di depannya! Teman yang menjadi inspirasinya ada disini! Oh astaga! Jantungnya kembali bergemuruh hebat. Sama seperti keadaannya 7 tahun yang lalu ketika namja mungil nan manis bernama Baekhyun itu memeluknya.

"Kita bertemu lagi…." Ujar keduanya bebarengan dan saling tersenyum penuh arti juga menyiratkan rasa lega karena akhirnya bertemu kembali setelah tujuh tahun yang lalu dan menyisakan Suho yang tengah kebingungan memandang 2 orang _namja_ di antaranya. Ia pun mulai berfikir, hubungan apa yang sebenarnya mereka miliki?

**END**

Oke..

Ini fanfic pertama saya. Tapi astaga.

Maaf banget kalau ceritanya aneh.

Bener-bener ga ada romantisnya.

Maaf kalau feelnya ga dapet.

Oya kenalkan saya author baru.

Panggil saya terserah kalian deh.

Ya udah sampai disini saja perjumpaan kita.

Semoga kita bertemu lagi.

*bow*

REVIEW PLEASEE, kritik dan saran boleh.

Gomawo :*


End file.
